


From This Moment On

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Is Accepted, Merlin and Arthur are brothers, Minor Character Death, Nice Uther, Prince Merlin, Royalty, Well they aren't minor, but they're only in the story for like one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: Follow the lives of Uther and his sons Arthur and Merlin after tragedy has struck.





	1. Chapter 1

He held her hand as she struggled to breathe. She was a fighter and he could see that fighting spirit in her eyes, but they both knew she couldn't fight this. It was inevitable that the end was near.

"Take care of Arthur." Ygraine rasped, putting much effort into squeezing Uther's hand to put more force behind her words. "Guide him, teach him everything he needs to know. And most of all, make him happy." She swallowed deeply, a tear escaping her eye. "Take care of my beautiful boy."

"I will, love. I will." Uther answered. He couldn't keep the tears in anymore and let them fall freely as he stood up and engulfed her in one last tight hug and she put her hand on his lower back. He could feel his wife's breaths come out slower and slower but he willed himself not to look, not wanting to see that exact moment that her spirit left her body. But soon, he felt her hand slip away from his back and fall down on the duvet and he let out an agonizing scream of pain as his heart broke into two.

**~oOoOo~**

"My lord, you asked to see me?"

Uther looked up to see Hunith standing at the door, he smiled at her and waved her in. "Come in, Lady Hunith." She sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

"How's Arthur?"

Hunith's face lit up. "He's doing brilliantly, Sire. So much passion in everything he does! I've never seen a four year old doing so remarkably well in all the years as a governess. He's playing with his wooden knights and already shows great leadership."

Uther nodded. "Good, excellent. And how is he at making friends?"

Hunith looked down for a moment and bit her lower lip. "The other children, Sire, they- they just want to play with him _because_ he's the Prince. I've seen little of them that actually want to play with him because of who is as a person, not just because of his title. Although-" Hunith added as an afterthought, "Young Leon, son of Knight Alric, seems to be the only one so far that is genuinely interested in Arthur. Wants to play with him without toys and such."

Uther nodded again. Sir Alric was one of his true and only friends himself, maybe his son would be the same for Arthur. "I'm glad to hear that at least one of them has genuine interest in my boy. He deserves that. I'm also pleased with the progress he makes so far. You've done an excellent job so far, Lady Hunith."

Hunith blushed by the kind words. "Thank you, your Majesty. If that was all? I should go back again."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to cause you any delay."

"Oh you wouldn't, Sire." She answered with a smile before she stood up.

Uther watched her go. He always had a weak spot for the Lady. First she was a good friend to his late wife, and after her passing two years ago she was a great support to him. Without her he would probably still be stuck in his bedchamber with the curtains closed and grieving his wife. She was the one who coaxed him to at least take a breath of fresh air outside, telling him she would sit with him in silence if he preferred that. She never once said he should stop grieving, something that his council was telling him after the sixth month after Ygraine's passing. She just showed him that there were other things for him to see and do. Most importantly that he still had a son that also lost his mother on a very young age. It sort of opened his eyes, and he vowed then and there that he should focus more on his son, but also to never let Ygraine's memory fade him.

And now, here in his chambers where he was following the retreating figure of his son's governess, some words Ygraine spoke to him so many years ago at the end of the agonizing illness, came to him. _"Find love again after I'm gone, Uther. Don't let yourself be swallowed up in grief. There is more room for love in your heart, you just have to find the right person."_

And now he wondered; was Hunith the one who she could be referring to? In a split moment he decided that, yes, she might. He stood up from his chair calling out to Hunith before she could reach the handle. "Err, Lady Hunith?"

Hunith turned, an eyebrow quirked. "Yes, my Lord?"

Suddenly his throat felt far drier than moments before. "Would you, erm, care to join me on a ride this afternoon? The weather should be beautiful."

If eyes could fall out of their sockets than that would probably happen to Hunith's right that second. "M-my Lord?"

Uther rounded the desk and walked up to Hunith, gently reaching out for her hand. It felt sort of wrong, like he was being unfaithful to Ygraine, but his late wife's words continued to swirl into his mind. He was positive Hunith must've felt more for him as well, he'd seen her glances towards him. Hopefully he hadn't perceived them the wrong way.

He bowed his head and kissed her hand.

"I would be most honoured, my Lady."

**~oOoOo~**

The year that followed was one wonderful year. Uther opened himself up more to Hunith and she did the same. The wedding followed in the Winter, just before Yuletide and in the spring the new Queen announced to Uther that she was expecting. Arthur was excited to be a big brother to not just one but _two_ siblings and Uther found himself staring at his wife in horror when she had told him that it would be twins.

And on a warm autumn day, the Queen delivered a beautiful baby boy named Merlin and a gorgeous baby girl named Morgana. Their hairs as black as night, just like Uther's used to be before it turned grey, and their eyes shockingly bright.

From the moment Uther saw them, his heart grew even bigger. He didn't even think that could've been possible.

The Kingdom prospered under their reign and people were happy living in Camelot. For fifteen beautiful years everything was as it should.

Until one day it didn't.

The doors of his private chambers flew open and his good friend Alric stood in the opening, his face drained from all the blood and his mouth opening and closing but no words were spoken. "Alric? What is it?" Uther questioned. He walked up to his friend and brought him to the table to sit down. "Has something happened to Leon? Is he alright?"

That could be the only thing right? It wasn't the first time that Alric burst in here. The last time it was because Leon was trampeled by his horse and he didn't know if he would make it through the night. Thankfully everything had been okay and the young Leon recovered.

But now Uther could see Alric shake his head. His hands trembled as he reached for Uther's arms. His eyes slowly looked up to him and Uther could see the pain harbouring in those eyes. "Alric, _please_. Tell me what has happened."

"T-the Queen and the Lady Morgana."

Dread came over Uther. What of his wife and daughter? They were on their way to look for some fabrics for dresses in the neighbouring Kingdom. Surely nothing worse could happen to them there?

Alric took a deep breath. "Mercenaries, Sire. They-they did not survive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick author's note. Magic is accepted by Uther (since Ygraine hasn't died of magic in my story).

"I thought I would find you here." Arthur walked into the room and sat down next to Merlin on the sofa in front of the painting. It was the one place he found Merlin on a near daily base since they heard the devastating news that his stepmother and sister were brutally murdered for a couple of lousy gold pieces.

Merlin looked up at his brother with a grim smile before turning back to the family portrait on the wall. It has been eight months since his mother and sister have died and he still had a hard time dealing with it. And especially this week since it would be his and his sister's sixteenth birthday. His father and Arthur had done all they could to somehow shift his attention to something else, but they knew it wouldn't make much difference. They all had a hard time.

Merlin sighed deeply. The look of horror on the mercenaries faces when they were sentenced to death was not worth anything, it wouldn't bring his mother and sister back. Sure he and his sister didn't see eye to eye all the time, but she _was_ his sister and he loved her dearly.

"Do you want to go for a ride? You always love to be in the nature." Arthur offered. It was a long shot since his brother didn't want to do anything in the past eight months. He would either wander around aimlessly around the castle or sit in front the family portrait. He didn't even wanted to practice his magic as much as he used to, because; _"what's the point in me having magic if I can't bring them back?",_ as his brother has said many times these past months.

Arthur watched his brother giving him a one shoulder shrug. "I guess."

Well, it was a start. Arthur thought. Normally he would flat out reject any suggestions to do something. Arthur couldn't help but let a smile appear. "Great. I will get a servant to ready our horses, why don't you go and change?"

"Alright." Merlin said sulkily and stood up.

"See you in a bit." Arthur said and disappeared through the door. He had to go find a servant to tell the stable hand to ready their horses and then go and change himself as he was still dressed in his chainmail after this morning's training. He rounded the corner and skidded to a halt since he almost collided with his father.

"Arthur?"

"Merlin has agreed to go on a ride, father." He just couldn't stop grinning and he even saw a smile appear on his father's lips. It hasn't been easy for him as well, not only to lose his wife and daughter, but also sort of losing his son to the immense grief. Of course his father had given them both their time and space to grief, but Merlin had taken it the worst.

"He did? That is wonderful news, Arthur. Please, do look out for him. It pains me to see him so sad all the time."

"I will father. I will take him to the forest, to be in touch with nature always did him good. Perhaps he will even do some magic. I haven't seen him do anything these past weeks and we both know what Gaius has told us if he keeps his magic bottled in too long."

Uther nodded, immediately thinking back at Merlin at an earlier age. His magic was still not quite under his control and whenever he used it, it would bring more damage than not. In the end his son wouldn't want to use any magic just because he feared what could happen. Sadly, him _not_ using magic caused him to become so ill he lost consciousness for three days. Only when the druid Iseldir came and performed a spell, did Merlin get out of it.

Uther did not like to think back at that time, so he clapped Arthur on his back. "Take care of him."

"Of course, father."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad you decided to come with me, Merlin." Arthur looked sideways to his brother. Merlin wasn't exactly smiling, but he wasn't sulking either. It was definitely a win!

It was a long few minutes that they both rode in silence before Merlin answered back. "It does feel good to be out again."

Arthur watched how his brother turned his head to face him and was now definitely giving him a smile, Arthur was delighted and smiled broadly back. They rode on and suddenly Merlin gasped at the sight before him and the smile he had spread even wider.

"Arthur! This-this is… how?"

"It wasn't easy," Arthur chuckled. "But, I found it again after a recent hunt. I knew you'd like it."

Merlin jumped from his horse and quickly tied it to a nearby tree before running into the valley. Arthur quickly followed. It was a valley they had discovered as teenagers some years ago, but couldn't find it again afterwards for the life of them. It was all because of a wrong turn just two weeks ago that Arthur had found it again.

The valley was breathtaking, there was loads of grass and the leaves on the trees were already starting to turn orange as Autumn was setting in. On the far end of the valley was a waterfall with a hidden cave. They even left something behind there and Arthur was curious to see if it was still there. It seemed that Merlin came to that question as well, because in seconds he was Arthur's side, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the waterfall. He didn't even care that he became soaking wet when he went through the streams.

"It's still here!" Merlin said in delight and held up the small wooden box. Arthur watched how he opened the lid and grabbed the two pieces of paper that were in there. "I just can't believe it." Merlin sat down grinning and Arthur's heart bloomed at seeing his brother so happy for the first time in eight months.

Arthur sat down next to him and reached over to grab one of the small papers. They had scribbled their promise to each other on it. His was to always be there for Merlin and Merlin's said that he would always protect Arthur with his magic.

"And I still mean it." Merlin said. "Just as much as you still mean yours. You are, right?"

"Of course!" Arthur looked incredulously at Merlin. "How can you even question that?"

Merlin looked down and gave a shrug. Arthur guessed that Merlin meant that he was afraid of losing him as well just like he did with his mother and sister. He inched even closer to Merlin and wrapped an arm around Merlin keeping him close to his chest. "I will _never_ leave you, that is my promise."

Merlin just nodded against his chest.

Arthur smiled down at him before a shiver travelled up his spine and cleared his throat. "Erm, Merlin, we should get ourselves dry before we catch a cold. Could you, perhaps –" Arthur twirled his fingers in front of him and Merlin chuckled. His eyes then burnt bright yellow and a warm fire started in the fire pit just a few feet away from him.

"Thanks little brother."

"It felt good to do some magic again." Merlin admitted.

"I – _we_ were worried about you for that actually." Arthur said. "Father and I."

Merlin moved his head up higher to look at his brother. "I'm sorry. I've – I just couldn't."

"I know." Arthur murmured. "You don't have to apologize."

"I just miss them."

Arthur heard his brother's voice crack and he himself had to fight the tears. In these eight months he felt the one that needed to be the brave one. Needed to be the one to suffer in silence while his father and brother were pouring their hearts out. He just made the decision that he should be the one with a somewhat reasonable head while his father was unoccupied, but now – _now_ he couldn't hold back any longer and just let himself grief his lost family members.

**~oOoOo~**

Uther watched his sons finally come through the city gates again. It was late in the afternoon and he was about to send out a patrol to find them. He was definitely worried that something had happened to his boys and that feeling had only been reinforced after his wife and daughter had died. He was being extra protected of his sons and everyone in the castle knew that.

When Arthur had come to him earlier that day to announce he and Merlin would go out, it was hard for him to let them go unsupervised, but he also knew that his sons needed some alone time. And Arthur was the best swordsman and Merlin the most powerful warlock in the five kingdoms, that also counted for something. Still, he just couldn't shake his worrisome nature when it came to the two of them.

His eyes fell on his sons' faces and he saw them actually smile and it brought a smile to his own face. Whatever happened that afternoon, it had done them a world of good. And he wanted to spent that happy time with his sons so he turned around and quickened his pace to catch his sons before they would both retreat to their own rooms. He wanted to share as much time together with them as he could.

He saw them in the hallway.

"Merlin, Arthur." Uther called out to his sons who turned to greet him.

"Father." They both said in unison.

"You both are just in time for dinner. Would you both like to join me?" He asked hopefully. Arthur had joined him most of the time these past eight months. Merlin, however, was a different story. He liked to eat his dinner in his own chambers.

Arthur knew that as well and looked at his brother. He saw him think about it before finally looking up to their father with a small smile. "I'd like that, father. What are we having?"

Uther was totally thrown off guard, momentarily lost for words. He didn't really expect his youngest son to agree. "We are- well, Mary said she had roasted some chicken."

"I can't wait to dig in." Merlin grinned and started to set course towards the dining room, leaving both Uther and Arthur left behind to watch Merlin go. Then Uther turned to his son and leaned down to kiss him on his temple.

"Whatever you've done this afternoon, son, thank you for that."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur glanced once more towards the door. He finally admit to himself that he was worried; Merlin was never this late for breakfast. In fact, he was usually the first, even helping the servants in setting everything up for them and their father. Arthur glanced to his father, and he could see his father looking worriedly as well at the closed doors. Arthur noticed that his father hadn't touched his food and was holding his fork was loosely in his hand.

"Should, erm. Should I look what's keeping him?" Arthur asked his father, but his father immediately shook his head and stood up, giving a pat on his oldest son's back.

"No need, I will check myself. You should go to your training."

Arthur gave a nod, but his father was already out the door.

Uther walked swiftly to his son's room and after he had knocked on the door but didn't heard anything, he entered the room. The curtains were drawn, so he frowned. Surely if his son's manservant had noticed something wrong with Merlin, he would've come to him to tell.

Uther inched closer to the bed and saw his son lying on top of the covers, dressed and all. "Merlin?" Uther said, but got no answer. Uther came even closer and sat down on the bed, his hand placed on top of his son's and he gasped. His hand was icy cold. Uther moved his hand to his son's brow and he hissed at the heat radiating from it. He felt around on his son's back and felt the clothes drenched. _Most likely sweat_ , Uther mused.

It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Arthur had told him about the clearing and that they had to go through the waterfall and that Merlin had been using magic to make them dry. His foolish son had probably only used most of the spell towards Arthur and had neglected himself, making him feverish now. With a shake of his head Uther stood up and opened the door and gave the order to get Gaius and Merlin's manservant to the first passing servant he saw.

Gaius arrived shortly after, with Will-his ward and Merlin's manservant-trailing behind him. Uther in the meantime had shed his son of his clothes and put him under the covers. It was worrisome to him that Merlin did not stir once during it all, he had only grunted a few times.

"What happened, Sire?" Gaius asked. Uther explained how he found him and from behind him Will stood there wide-eyed. That was not how he left Merlin behind that morning. Everything had been fine.

"S-Sire, I swear, Mer-I mean Prince Merlin was fine when he dismissed me this morning to do my chores." Will croaked out.

The King managed a small smile. "I know you have nothing to do with this, William. My son is one to not let anyone know if he's feeling unwell. Please, can you assist Gaius today with anything he needs?"

Will nodded heavily. "Of course, Sire."

Uther returned his eyes back to Gaius and told him he thinks his son is feverish and explained how it could've happened. Then he frowned. "Gaius, why isn't he reacting? He hasn't opened his eyes, has not responded to anything yet. He's never been sick like this, I'm getting worried!"

"Sire, if I may examine him first?" Uther gave a nod and Gaius moved around him towards the bed. "When I am finished I can conclude if he has a fever or not and what the best remedy should be. But what you told me, it could be indeed a very nasty cold that has resulted in a fever. I will send for you when I am finished."

"Of course, Gaius. Thank you." Uther took one last look at his son before moving out of the room. He needed to confirm things with Arthur. See if nothing else happened yesterday.

**~oOoOo~**

Uther sat at his desk, rubbing his hands across his forehead. Arthur hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary yesterday, so he couldn't help him with that. Arthur spoke his guilt to him for not telling Merlin about his clothes still feeling a bit damp; he had thought they would dry when they were on their horses again.

As he continued rubbing, his fingers caught onto his scar and a memory immediately flooded into his mind.

_"Why do you have a line on your forehead, daddy? Mommy doesn't have one and Arthur and me don't have one." The eight year old sat on Uther's lap, clearly distracting him from matters of state, but Uther couldn't care less about those right that second. Not when those sky blue eyes were looking at him with wonder._

_"I fought bad people, Merlin. People who wanted to take our home away, like how Arthur sometimes takes away your toy dragon and doesn't give it back." The little boy gasped. "But I won and I kept our home safe. One of those persons wasn't happy with that though and was angry with me and hit me with a sword."_

_The little boy gasped again, "You're not supposed to hit each other! Mother tells us so."_

_Uther chuckled and stroked his son's hair. "No, no we shouldn't. Listen to your mother, Merlin, she's a wise woman."_

_"I always do, daddy. I get treats!" The raven haired boy gave his father a toothy smile._

_"That you are," Uther said with a few pats on his son's head. "But now you know how I get that line. It's a line that never goes away and that's called a scar."_

A knock on the door brought him back to the present and he bid the person entrance. Gaius came through the door with, what Uther can only describe as, a reassuring smile. "You were right, Sire. It was a high fever, caused by the cold he caught presumably by wet clothes. Once I determined that, I made young William lit the fire and heat some stones. The stones I placed under the covers and soon the fever broke. Your son is awake now."

"Thank the heavens." Uther breathed out. His shoulders immediately losing all their tension.

"You can see him now if you'd like." Gaius continued. "He'll probably feel badly for a few days Please make sure he drinks plenty and he has to stay in bed for at least the better part of this week. I have instructed him this, but you and I both know how the young Prince is." Gaius chuckled, having dealt more than one with the Prince's insisting personality.

**~oOoOo~**

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, you hear me!" Uther had his son wrapped tightly in his arms. "And don't ever do something like that again. Please, Merlin, don't put yourself on the second place all the time, but take care of yourself. Now you only have a cold, but who knows what will happen the next time?"

"I'm sorry, father." Merlin mumbled against his father's chest. His voice raspy.

Uther inhaled deeply one last time before letting go of his son and tucking him in again. He could never stay mad for long at Merlin, especially not when Merlin looked at him with that guilty face. "Take some rest, son. I will see you tomorrow." Uther bent down and pecked a kiss on Merlin's hair. "Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, father."


End file.
